Hey Lady
by AcursedRagdoll
Summary: He wanted to wait, and surprise her but things didn't turn out the way he planned. Tavros X Vriska a song fict based around the Song Hey Lady by Thriving Ivory


Hey Lady

**This is a short Tavris fict to the song hey Lady by Thriving Ivory. Enjoy.**

**A/N: Well here we go. Technically this will be the first fict posted but it is not the first Homestuck fict I have written, the others are not yet published.**

**B/N: Aww, yes. The Homestuck fanfiction is here. **

"I can't take it anymore! This has to stop, Tavros!" Vriska's screaming had only gotten louder as she started throwing things into her suitcase.

"Vriska please…Just give it a chance. We have come so far." Tavros begged from his chair.

_~She checks her pulse, gotta know if her heart's still beating _

_And the hospital's not far if anything should happen here _

_She's bored in a week big dreams but nothing material_

_And I refuse to believe that love is for the weak I'm not vulnerable~_

This had been going on for a while. The fighting that is. When they first started dating everything was fine, but as the years passed but as the years passed and they eventually moved into together, things started to lose control. The both of them were in a car accident a year ago. Vriska nearly killed both of them because of her drunk driving. Though they weren't killed in the accident they were left with a reminder of that terrible accident. Luckily for Vriska she only lost her vision in her left eye and Tavros lost the ability to walk, paralyzed from the waist down. It had nearly torn them apart. Vriska could never forgive herself for what she did, and though she gave up drinking, she never was the same. In the last 6 months Tavros had being seeing a specialist about physical therapy, doctors seemed hopeful that there was a chance for him to walk again.

"Tavros, it's been almost 7 months. I can't do this anymore. I can't stay here and be constantly reminded that I fucked you up!" She whirled and snapped at him. He flinched at the rage in her voice.

"Vrissy, please. Give me time, just a little while longer?" He was desperately pleading, but when the suitcase snapped shut she turned and glared.

"No Tavros, I'm done…" With that Vriska walked out and slammed the door shut.

Tavros sagged and sniffed as soon as his blonde beauty slammed the door. He wasn't ready to tell her yet. The truth was Tavros could walk now, slowly of course but he had made leaps and bounds in his recovery. He had worked tirelessly, so he could show Vriska she could forgive herself, that he was fine. Everything was supposed to be fine. He would get up one day, walk in the door, grab her by the waist and kiss her. Then carry her off for some nightly fun, but now everything was left in pieces.

"I can't lose you Vris…" Tavros frowned.

_~Hey lady don't give up on me_

_Don't burn your heart out love till we're ash over seas_

_Hey lady Said I don't wanna fight like pretty girls need cowboys_

_I need you here tonight~_

He had been saving up money for a long time. For the past five years now that he had put back a little of his paychecks to buy her a ring. Oh yes, Tavros knew after the first year that Vriska was his one and only and she was the only person he could ever love. He wanted to wait until his walking improved, but now he knew he was out of time, it was now or never. With a groan of pain he slowly rose from his chair and hobbled over to his desk and pulled out his check book and grabbed his keys and cane. With a determination he had fostered over the past year, he slowly but surely made his way to the door and down the street. His destination, the jewelers.

WvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvW

The climb up the stairs had to be the hardest thing Tavros had done since starting therapy, but unfortunately Aranea's apartment didn't have an elevator. It took the better part of an hour but he finally made it up the 13 flights, and down the hall to the 4th door. Tavros took a deep breathe as he stood outside the apartment door, a small black box in hand and his cell in the other. Clicking the call button he pressed the phone to his ear and waited.

"Hello, you have reached Aranea Pixies." Came a soothing voice.

"Uhh hey Aranea, it's me Tavros, is Vriska still there?"

"Yes, I suppose you do not wish for her to know I am speaking to you yes?"

"Uhh yeah that would be nice, I need your help Aranea. I want to give Vriska that surprise we spoke of last month."

Aranea's lip twitched up and her eyes darted over to her little sister, and wife Meenah. "What do you need me to do?"

"If you could send her out of the living room for a moment and have Meenah let me in, I can take it from there. If that is alright with you." Tavros rubbed his hand over his jeans nervously.

"Of course, I'll do that now, good luck dear." Aranea ended that call and sat her phone back on the table.

She turned and looked at Meenah and gently cleared her throat. Meenah darted her eyes over and smiled. It had only been a couple hours since Vriska had come over, suitcase in tow and a look of don't ask me why but I need to stay here. Naturally Aranea agreed, even if it might have ruined her and Meenah's monthly date night. After all family comes first right? Aranea picked back up her cell and quickly typed out a text to her lover.

"_Hey can you send Vriska out of the room? Tavros is here to purpose and surprise her, and she can't know a8out it." ~_

"Ayo Vriska, do me a solid and go grab the camera in the back closet yeah? Gotta get a pic of my choice gillfrond."

"Yeah sure, whatever." Vriska got up and slowly made her way to the back part of the apartment.

As soon as she was cleared Aranea ran to the door and let Tavros in, he slowly limped in tired. "I am so sorry you had to climb all those stairs. The elevator was supposed to be fixed yesterday but the guy never showed. Anyway Tav, Vriska is in the back. Are you ready? Do you need anything?"

"N-no I'm alright just warn me when she is on her way back." Tavros smiled as he leaned against the wall patiently waiting for Vriska to return.

_~She screams for more, more than just some blue eyed metaphor_

_And the trouble is the trouble is she's always searching_

_The hour's late don't wanna hear that it's all gonna end soon_

_Not I'm not crazy I'm in control and all of my friends still know~_

Meenah looked down the hall before sitting back down and clearing her throat. Tavros shifted just out of sight and Aranea took her seat next to Meenah on the sofa. Vriska spoke as she rounded the corner, "Hey, I found it but I…" she stopped dead in the middle of her sentence as Tavros started to hobble out from around the corner.

The camera nearly shattered as it fell to the floor, Vriska's hands falling to her sides. They stood there for a moment, or at least Vriska did as Tavros finished limping in, leaning heavily on his cane. Aranea bit her lip nervously as she waited for someone to say something. Tears welled up in Vriska's eyes as she saw Tavros standing and not just standing but walking! She couldn't believe it and she had to rub her good eye to be sure.

"Tavros, you're walking," she said simply.

"I have been for a while now, about a month or so." He shrugged but smiled fondly at her.

Vriska didn't know what to do. On one hand she wanted to punch him in the face for hiding this from her as well as the fact she was still mad about their fight a few hours ago. On the other hand she wanted to run and jump in his arms, to hold him and forgive him for everything, she wanted to cry in relief that he could walk. He had worked so hard, and now he could be the way he was a little over a year ago. She stepped toward him and rushed in wrapping her arms around him tightly, afraid that if she loosened even a little he would fade away.

_~Hey lady don't give up on me_

_Don't burn your heart out love till we're ash over seas_

_Hey lady Said I don't wanna fight_

_Like pretty girls need cowboys I need you here tonight~_

"Vriska, I can't feel my lungs collapsing, I need you to let go for a second." Tavros squeaked as she crushed him, but she released him a scowl on her face but he could tell she was madder at herself.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?! I wanted to be there to see your first steps! Tavros what the fuck, of all people I would have thought…" Vriska was abruptly cut off by Aranea.

"Sis, Tavros is not the one your anger should be directed at. In truth I told him not to tell you. There were several reasons but the only one I can tell you is this one. You needed to learn from it. The accident changed you, you became impatient and untrusting. I was afraid you would leave him, which you apparently were ready to do, and I wanted to see it would be because of you two not working out, not simply he was crippled." Aranea shook her head. "Apologies Tavros, go on."

"Thank you, Aranea. Vriska before you say anything else, before you throw me out, I want you to listen to me." Tavros said.

_I'm on one knee Lover please how can I put it more simply?_

_And I wait for your invitation and I'm so so so so over waiting_

_I'm on one knee Lover please_

_How can I put it more simply?_

"When I met you long ago I knew you were something special. The world had been dark until you came into my life. Throughout these last few years you have stayed by my side through thick and thin. Good or bad. Sure we have had our fights and even refused to speak to each other, but we always stuck it out. Because of you I am far more confident than I ever thought I could be. You made me better. I u-umm, I never knew I would need someone like I need you. Even after the accident, you stuck by my side. You took care of me, and even beat yourself up about it. I watched from my bed as you stopped drinking and became a stronger person. I thought you would leave me for sure, who wants someone who can't give you what you need? But you stayed, and I can't imagine a day were you are not there. I know sometimes, I can be frustrating but you somehow find patients and you push me when I need it." Tavros smiled and brushed a finger against her cheek, over her blind eye.

"I see how you look at yourself in the mirror too. Like you are a monster, like you are ugly and undeserving of happiness. You are always right about everything but those two things. Vriska I never once blamed you for the accident. That is why they are called accidents, love. Sure you were drinking but I could have driven us home, and I let you drive. And as for your eye? Who cares? I don't. Vriska Ann Serket you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. Inside and out. You are perfect, when I look at you I completely lose myself in you. When I see you over coming tasks that normally difficult for people with only one good eye, I forget you are even blinded in that eye. Everything you do is beautiful and elegant. As if every step you take is perfectly calculated. You steal my breath away and I am so in deep I can't live without you."

Vriska listened the entire time. She had never heard him talk this much in a long time, unless it was about his favorite bull or something. She felt hot tears sting her cheeks and she wanted nothing more than to break down right then and there, but the part of her couldn't let her. So she stood there and took it all in. When he had said she was the most beautiful woman and speak of her eye she lifted her fingers to the damaged area. There was a scar there, and for a moment she couldn't feel the raised skin. Tavros slowly got on one knee and reached into his shirt pocket pulling out the box before gripping her chilled fingers tightly.

"Hey Lady, I love you, and I know it can be hard but, don't give up on me. Don't give up on us. Vriska Serket, I don't want to spend another day without you as my wife my love, and my home. Will you marry me?"

_~Hey lady don't give up on me_

_Don't' burn your heart out love_

_Till we're ash overseas~_

Vriska smiled and let him slip the ring on her finger. It was perfect and he was perfect. She lifted him, pulling him up by the hands before pressing herself into him and kissing him hard. She couldn't say no, when everything was telling her yes. She loved him, sure he was an obnoxious, stuttering fool when they had first met, but he helped her more than anyone else ever had.

"Yes, I will marry you, Tavros. God yes." She cried and buried her face into his neck.

Tavros smiled as he carded his fingers through her long blonde hair and kissed her head softly. This is what he wanted, and for the first time in his life he was getting it.

The girl of his dreams. Vriska Nitram, it certainly had a ring to it.

_~Hey lady Said I don't wanna fight_

_Like pretty girls need cowboys _

_I need you here tonight.~_


End file.
